One Heart, Two Families
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Alex finds out that she is adopted and is really Draco's twin sister. When she ends up falling in love with Harry, Voldemort captures her because of it! Which leaves Harry and Draco to work together and save her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-Alex Finds Out The Truth

Alexandra "Alex" Russo was holding the thin needle in between her index finger and thumb, careful not to prick her fingers with it. She and her brothers were seated in the long wooden table in the Lair each one with a needle and an empty pint.

"So dad what are the needle for?" Justin asked as he inspected it as if waiting for something to pop out of it.

"To tell you about the ancestor your most like," Jerry said. "I did it when I was a wizard I though I would be fun if we tried it out."

Alex snorted. "Why would we want to know something as boring as that?" Alex didn't take magic seriously. She never really took anything seriously. Except maybe fashion. Alex loved fashion she loved patterns and Swiss dots and dresses and jeans and boots to hide her wands in. But magic? Not so much.

"Maybe you don't," Justin snorted. "But we want to know."

"Of course you do," she said in fake sweetness. Justin started to say something but Jerry interrupted. "Ok, enough you two let's just get the lesson over with so I can take my nap. All right now prick your fingers."

Alex, Justin, and Max did as they were told. They landed their drops of blood on the small pints before them. "Ok, now give them to me and I'll pour them in this goblet." He holded up a gold goblet that had gray steam coming out of it. They each gave them their pints and Jerry started the potion. "Ok, Justin you first."

Justin waited smugly for the answer.

Jerry dropped the blood into the goblet and purple smoke erupted from it. "Justin Russo, son of Theresa and Jerry Russo the ancestor you are most relate too is Phillip Russo a wizard who lost his powers in the wizard competition but became a famous surgeon even though."

"Yes!" he punched his fist into the air. "In your face." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Me next! Me next!" Max said as he poured his own pint into the goblet. "Wait, Max, you don't-"

BOOM!

Pieces of papers began to explode from the goblet and Max looked at it in amazement. "What happened?" Max said awed.

"You were suppose to do it slowly," Jerry said tiredly. "Not jam it in, we'll do yours after Alex."

Alex batted her eyelashes already predicting what sort of lazy ancestor the goblet would pick for her and she didn't want to endure any lectures if she could prevent them. "Mine will surely be the best, daddy."

Jerry smiled at his only daughter, "I'm sure it will sweetie, now give me your pint of blood," Alex did as she was told and then he dropped in carefully in the goblet. Like Justin purple smoke erupted from the goblet. "Alexandra Malfoy adopted by the Russos daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, fraternal twin sister of Draco Malfoy. The ancestor that you are related too in Isabella Black-Narcissa's Pueto Rican aunt who unlike her families' past and future was a kind witch who was killed by He Who Shall Not Be Name."

There were no cheers or sarcastic remarks from neither of her siblings or her father or any comment of her being compared to a "good" witch. The only thing that popped into her mind right there was the surname Malfoy. The voice in the goblet didn't say Russo it had said Malfoy and that last name that she had never heard of before. At first she thought it had been a mistake that the goblet had made but then dismissed that idea, the goblet never made mistakes.

She looked at her father to search for an explanation for him to be as confused as she was but her father's face wasn't one of surprise it was of guilt and embarrassment.

"Dad," Alex said in chalky voice. "Please tell me that stupid goblet is talking about some other Alex who's last name is Malfoy." The tears were crowning her eyes as she spoke. This was someone's idea of a very bad joke.

"Alex," he sighed as he took his only daughter by the shoulder and sat her down, Justin and Max followed curiously.

"Listen, honey this isn't easy for me to say and I wont be easy for you to hear, but," Jerry sighed. "You're old enough to know."

"Know what?"

"That your adopted," Jerry blurted out in hushed tone. "When Justin was born afterward your mother got very sick, so sick that the doctors thought she wouldn't be able to have another baby-"

"But she had Max!" Alex argued angrily.

"I know, she got better afterwards to have another baby," he said gently. "We went to Diagon Alley in the Wizarding world in England and bought you off this weird guy called Wormtail, he said that you were an orphan," he shook his head. "I had no idea that your parents and brother were alive all along."

Alex stared at him in shock.

"You mean, the Malfoys are still out there?" Justin whispered not believing his ears. Everything had happened so fast, he knew that he and his sister didn't act alike like brother and sister but he had never thought that she was adopted.

"Yeah, the Malfoys are still out there," he said to his oldest son. "They are one of the most powerful wizarding families around."

"Wait," Max said finally catching up "Are they going to take Alex back?"

"No, please don't daddy," Alex clung to her father's arms, tears dripping down her face and she begged him "Please don't let them take me I don't want to leave Waverly place."

"Don't worry, sweetie were not going to take you anywhere, unless you want to,"

"No," she sniffed "I don't want to meet them, I'm going to my room." she said as she ran drying her tears in her sleeve and into the comfort of her own room.

888

"You did what?" Theresa screamed as her husband told her the big "news" after she had come back from the grocery store. "Jerry, I go to the store for fifteen minutes and you blurt out that she's adopted?"

"I'm sorry, it just slipped out."

"Do you know where they live?" Alex came in sniffling from up stairs, she had changed into sweatpants and her face was puffy from crying.

Theresa looked at Jerry and then they both looked at Alex somberly.

"Yes, honey," Theresa said softly "We do." she went toward her and petted her daughter on the head while hugging her. "I am so sorry, sweetie."

"Can I meet them?" Alex asked. "I changed my mine."

Theresa looked at Alex in surprise but then slowly nodded yes.

Please Review!


	2. Malfoy Manor

Chapter Two-Malfoy Manor

"Are you sure you want to do this sweetie," Jerry asked her gently. "My guess is that they don't even know who took you, so I don't think they'll come for you." He didn't want his baby girl to meet her biological parents, they had raised her, grew up with her, taught her magic well try to anyway, he didn't want for some random family to come and take Alex away from them. But he knew it wasn't his decision anymore, it was Alex's.

"Yes, dad I need to do this," Alex said firmly as she dried a tear that had been slipping from the corner of her eye. "It isn't fair for me or them not to. But I'm going to need you guys to back me up all the way."

"Of course we will sweetie," Theresa said gently "We'll support you in anything you do."

Alex smiled at her mom, "Thanks, Mom, can we go this weekend?" It was Thursday and the weekend was pretty close but Alex felt this jittery feeling in her stomach that she just had to meet this strange family in Britain that was rightfully hers as soon as possible.

Theresa raised an eyebrow "This weekend, but-"

"I think it's perfect," Justin said as he came from behind Alex and put a hand on his little sister's shoulder. He raised his eyes at his parents that said Do not mess this up, she's already confused enough. Not only her but Justin as well he couldn't believe that his sister was not really his sister but that some British boy was her twin. He felt bad that he had never been nice to her so he decided to make up for it now. "You and dad can go and I'll stay with Max."

"Well, all right then it's settled," Jerry said. "Alex, we'll take you up to see the Malfoys this weekend."

Alex tried to smile as she kissed her father on the cheek "Thanks, Daddy." But a kind of gooey and dry feeling had settled into the pit of her stomach.

888

"Ok, boys mind the shop and please Max leave some cups for the customers instead of using them all on your Star Wars fort," Theresa reminded them as she gave each of her sons a kiss on the cheek. At their feet were three small suitcases that belong to Jerry, Theresa, and Alex.

"And no magic mishaps, we'll be back," he looked at Alex uncertainly who was playing with her coat buttons. "Whenever, we'll give you a call."

Alex turned to her brothers and felt that she was going to tear up again she had been crying a lot these past few days so much that she could hardly talk, she had told Justin to tell Harper about her situation as soon as she got back from visiting her parents at Long Island for the rest of the summer. "Well, bye."

"Bye," Justin gave her a big hug. "Don't make trouble in the British magic world. You already tarnish out name enough here." he said awkwardly trying to be funny, but what he really hated to say was that he was going to miss his sister and what if they didn't let her come back?

"Well, bye Alex bring me one of those famous butterbeer that my English pen pal-George Weasley keeps talking about."

Alex laughed. "Will do Maxie," she looked once again at their small but cozy apartment with it's bright colors and the still burnt smell of this morning's pancakes. How could she have guessed that this would have disappeared a few days before at the randomest time during a magic lesson? She took one last look at the apartment and then close the door silently behind her.

London, England-Malfoy Residence.

Alex sucked in her breath as she and her parents stopped in front of a large gray and light blue house that had dark black gates surrounding it. It seemed to be able to eat them right there and there.

"Jerry, ring the doorbell," Theresa said.

"Why me?"

Alex rolled her eyes "I'll do it." She rang the serpent encrusted doorbell and anxiously waited for a response. To her surprise it wasn't a person that answered the door but a small elf like creature with huge eyes.

"Hello, miss," the creature bowed. "I am Lolly, the Malfoys' House Elf. Who are you looking for?"

"Hi, Lolly," she said awkwardly. "I'm Alex Russo and these are my parents Theresa and Jerry. Are all three of the Malfoys home?"

Lolly stared in amazement of being spoken too so politely that she blushed and bowed quickly. "Yes, Miss Russo they are all having one last family gathering before Mister Draco Malfoy leaves for Hogwarts in a few days."

Alex had heard of Hogwarts which was the British Wizarding school but had a year long term instead of a summer one. "Can we see them please?"

Lolly nodded as she let them through the long, lustful but sort of dark and gloomy garden that lead them to the main part of the house. There wasn't a single light turned on when they reached the parlor and everything in the room was either a shade of gray, very light blue, and green. In the living room there was her biological family who she looked nothing alike. They were all tall, with pale skin, and blond. Then she looked at her fraternal twin brother who had dark eyes, pale blond hair, and pale skin that didn't reflect on her darker skin and features.

Lucius raised his cold eyes to them and said in a deep voice "House Elf, who is this?" Narcissa and Draco raised their eyes on them glaring at them coldly. What a welcome.

Alex looked at her parents hoping they would say something but they were frozen in shock. Alex cleared her throat and blurted out. "I'm Alexandra Russo. I'm your daughter."

Please Review!


	3. Revelation

Chapter Three-Revelation

Narcissa took one look at Alex and laughed. "You? You must be joking, we don't even look alike. We are true British and you're Hispanic!"

Alex felt her mouth go dry as she faced her suppose to be biological mother. "Yes, but," she protested "Your aunt was Puerto Rican so that's where I must have gotten my Latin roots. You've got to believe me I put my blood in the goblet and that's what it said," she bit her lip. "The goblet doesn't lie."

"What goblet?" Draco spitted glaring in Alex's direction hatefully. "Father, what is she talking about?" Lucius had his lips pressed firmly together and he was glaring at her suspiciously. "We did have a daughter, Cissy remember the one that was stolen, sixteen years ago?"

Narcissa gaped at him shocked, she pressed her lips together firmly. "Yes, are you implying-"

"I'm implying, I'm saying," Lucius said firmly. "That our missing daughter was a bit darker than Draco when she was born and was like this young lady here."

Both Mother and son stared at him astonished. "Dad, you can't be serious, you think she's my sister, but we look nothing alike!" Draco had been told about his missing twin sister that had been robbed a few months after birth, but he had always imagined her like him: pale and blond hair. The only characteristic they seemed to share were the dark eyes.

Alex gave her father a desperate look.

Jerry sighed and said desperately, he knew how much this meant for Alex. "If you want we could use the goblet again and prove that our daughter," he looked at Theresa sadly "Is really your daughter."

"Fine," he said as he snapped toward Draco. "The goblet, please Draco."

"You can't be serious-"

"The goblet Draco, now."

Draco muttered something under his breath and then brought a similar goblet to his father. Lucius smirked into it and then said. "You're hand, please dear."

Alex cautiously gave him her hand and he surprised her by pulling out a tiny knife and slashing quite a big cut in her open palm. Alex gasped as she watched her blood slowly drop into the goblet. When Lucius pulled her hand away she dried the blood in her jeans. To the Malfoys surprise the goblet told them exactly what the Russo's goblet had told them.

"Impossible," Narcissa choked out. "You were telling the truth."

"Yes, she was," he said as he put the goblet away. "She is a Malfoy. And she will stay with us because she is one of us now. I thank you Mr. and Mrs. Russo for returning our daughter to us, you will be greatly rewarded."

"We don't want money," Jerry said firmly. "We only want for her to come-"

"For Alex to visit us as much as possible," Theresa interrupted she knew that they shouldn't force Alex into choosing sides and she thought it would be best if she spended some time with her biological family. "That is if Alex wants to stay."

Narcissa put a bony hand on her shoulder, Alex shivered at how cold it was. "Do you want to stay, darling? I'm sorry for being so cold to you earlier." she was smiling but Alex could see beyond the bright fake smile.

"I," she looked toward her parents, the people that had raised her for sixteen years and she found them smiling encouragingly at her so Alex decided to take the chances. "Want to stay with you for a little while at least. Can I?"

Jerry nodded "Of course."

"Alexandra," Lucius said. "Let me talk to your, er parents alone. Draco can give you a tour of the house."

Alex nodded as she looked at Draco who had just stood up and was waiting for her "Well, come on then," Alex followed him outside of the parlor and into the garden. He hesitated at first but then turned to speak to her. "I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm sorry about how I acted earlier. So I guess we're siblings."

"Yes," Alex said blushing, he noticed that he was wearing a black robe with a green tie and remembered what Lolly had said before. "Is that for school?"

"Yes," he said. "I go to Hogwarts, Slytherin, what kind of school do you go to?"

"Regular school and Wiztech in the summer, but I guess being in a magic school year round must be fun." she teased.

He smiled a little. "It is most of the time,"

They were quiet once again when they reach the end of the garden and by then Draco had soften a bit, she isn't that bad, Draco thought she's actually pretty nice and a little funny. She wouldn't be a bad sister.

"Alexandra, Draco!" Lucius called to where him, his wife, Theresa, and Jerry were waiting for them. Draco and Alex went toward them. "Alexandra-"

"Alex," Alex interrupted. "I want to be called Alex,"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "All right, Alex, I've spoke to your parents and they agreed that if you want you can spent a year at Hogwarts and go with them during Christmas break."

"Hogwarts? For a year?"

"Just so that we can get to know you a little more and that you and Draco can spend a little more time together."

"You should come," Draco said. "It will be fun, after all it's just for a year."

Alex gaped towards her parents, "Can I?"

"yes," he nodded "If you want to."

She hugged her parents, "Thank you, thank you."

Theresa hugged her back "Your welcome sweetie, I love you."

A FEW DAYS LATER

"You can settle in here, Alex," Narcissa led her to a large all white, silver, and green room.

"Wow, you guys sure like the color green a lot," Alex said as she overtook her whole room and decided it was a nice room besides the lack of color and sunlight no wonder they were so pale.

"The colors are for Slytherin house," Draco told her as he walked into the room.

"House?"

"Hogwarts have four houses-Ravenclaw where the nerds are, Hufflepuffs where the goody two shoes resides, Gryffindor the house of the idiots who think too highly of themselves, and Slytherin one for the best and most powerful houses-Professor Snape the potions teacher is head of house."

"Generations of the Malfoys have been in the house of Slytherin," Narcissa said proudly. "And I'm sure you will too darling there is something clever about you."

"Thank you, I hope I am." she said. She wanted to please her parents even if she didn't call the mom and dad yet, she mostly called them "um, hey" "excuse me" or "ma'am or mister." Her parents were intimidating the only one that she could have a civil conversation was with Draco who had finally eased up of having a twin sister and who had already told her about the much needed information she needed to know for Hogwarts. They were leaving in two days on the train and tomorrow they were going to Diagon Alley to get her stuff and have her fit for robes.

"Good night, Alex," Narcissa and Draco said.

"Good night," Alex responded softly as she changed into her purple pajamas. She settled into her bed and kept staring at the round moon that she could see from her large bedroom window. What if they don't like me? She could help thinking What if they think I'm a freak and doubt I'm Draco's sister like everyone did before? But like most people she fell asleep before she even thought about more questions that were to be left unanswered.


	4. Hogwarts

Chapter Four-Hogwarts

Bright sunlight went through the large window of Alex's new room. The sixteen year old groaned as she pulled a pillow over her face to cover up the sun. She was just drifting again back to sleep when she heard a tiny voice say. "Miss Malfoy?"

Alex opened her eyes immediately when she heard her last name: Malfoy? Was that her last name now or it was it Russo? She honestly didn't know so she just decided to go with it so she wouldn't hurt Lolly's feelings. She pulled the pillow from her face and smiled at the little house elf "Yes, Lolly?"

Lolly was standing there holding a silver tray that was loaded with orange juice, toast, and an omelet. Whoa, breakfast in bed, she had never experience service like that back home not that she couldn't get use to it. She took the tray from Lolly's short hands and placed it on the bed careful not to spill, "Thanks,"

"You're awake now, aren't you darling?" her "mother" entered the room already dressed in her signature black gown. She landed a cold kiss on top of Alex's head and the stared at the full food on the tray, she raised an eyebrow at her. "Draco already went to spend the day at Diagon Alley with his friends, I decided to wait for you, though I don't know what materials to get to you since you didn't take OWLS last year and as a sixth year your whole future depends on that."

"Wow, I didn't know that sorry." Alex didn't know that she would have to apologize as many times as she had had to the past few days.

"Don't worry about it," Narcissa said "It will all be worth it when Draco writes to us saying you got into Slytherin! I can hardly wait!"

Alex nearly choke on her bread "Neither can I." she chuckled nervously.

DIAGON ALLEY-ROBES'S STORE.

"Raise your arms a little higher, dear," Mrs. Bowler one of the employers at the robes shop muttered under her breath as she stuck a pin through the stiff, black robe that went over her gray Hogwarts skirt and vest uniform. "That's it."

Alex numbly did as she was told, but she was beyond annoyed they had been walking for two hours getting all her materials, her books, her trunk, and a new wand made out of unicorn hair, and even a pet owl that she had named-Snowball. The last item on their list was the robes and she was getting pretty dammed peeved at the saleslady who told her countless of times to raise her arms, to lower them, to stand up straight-ugh!

"There, all finished." she finally said.

Alex jumped out of the stool while Narcissa paid the lady, "Can I please go find Draco?" she was itching for some alone time one more story about the great family history and she was going to scream.

Narcissa smiled, she was pleased that she and Draco were getting along so well, "Of course, I'll meet you two back at the house. Ok?"

"Ok!" she said as she raced down the stores and walked the magical streets that were Diagon Alley. She walked through the book store, the pet shop, the wand store and still no sign of Draco or any of his other friends, so she decided to wait in front of the ice cream shop hoping she see him in the crowd.

"Alex!" she heard Draco's voice call her.

She turned around and SPLAT! A big goop of strawberry and nut ice cream spilled over her white shirt. She stared in shock at her shirt and then raised her head up to yell at the person who had spilled the ice cream on her. Who turned out be a very cute boy about her age of sixteen with dark, floppy black hair, green eyes, and round glasses with a big scar across his forehead.

"Sorry," he mouthed. "I didn't see you there."

She just smiled at him and was about to open her mouth to talk to him when she found Draco by her side holding her arm tightly. "Are you ok?" he whispered in her ear.

"I'm fine," she pouted "It was an accident."

Draco nodded somberly at her there were two other big guys next to her that she guessed were his friends Crabbe and Goyle. "Fuck off, Potter!" he hissed at him.

"Get out of here, Malfoy!" he shouted he was with a bushy brown hair girl and a red headed boy ready to back him up.

"When we get to Hogwarts you wont act so cocky," he spitted as he took Alex's wrist and pulled her away from the ice cream shop. "Sorry, about that." he apologize once they were far away.

"Who was he?" Alex asked innocently.

"Harry Potter," then he laughed sarcastically "Otherwise known as 'The boy who lived' the one who survive Voldemort's attack."

"Voldemort?" she stopped walking to peered at him. "Who is that?"

Draco pressed his lips firmly together as he forced her to start walking again. "No one, come on let's go get a butterbeer."

HOGWARTS EXPRESS.

"There is some seats over here, Draco," Alex called out over to her brother as they passed Harry, Hermione, and Ron's row of seats. Harry raised his eyes as he recognize the girl from yesterday. He had to admit that she was very pretty and around his age and he had never seen her before.

"Hermione," Harry called out once Draco, Pansy, the mysterious girl, Crabbe, and Goyle disappeared to the next row of seats. "Do you know who the girl that just passed us was?"

Hermione looked up from her book. "No, idea but she must be new around here and pretty mean if she is hanging out with Draco's gang. Don't think too much about it."

Harry leaned back into his seat. Hermione was right there was no point in thinking about her. But why couldn't he stop thinking about her then?

888

"You'll love Hogwarts I promise!" Pansy squealed, she was an ugly looking girl who talked a lot and seemed beyond excited to show her boyfriend's sister around. "And you can bunk with me and Daphne!"

Alex gave her a fake smile even though she wanted to roll her eyes really bad. Draco knew this as he smirked at Pansy "Pansy, calm down your freaking out my sister."

Pansy pouted but stop talking. Alex took this moment to glance at the scenery and was surprise that the mountains were gone and now they were approaching a large, gray castle on top of a hill and in front of a lake. She gasped. "Is that Hogwarts?"

Draco was happy as he heard the surpriseness her voice. "Yes, that's Hogwarts."

Thank you so much for your reviews!


	5. Gryffindor

Chapter Five-Gryffindor

Alex nervously entered the large Hogwarts door following next to Draco trying to make the quivering feeling of nervousness in her throat disappear, but alas no avail. "I can't wait for you to see how great Slytherin is, you'll love it, I promise."

Alex smiled at her brother. "Thanks."

"Welcome everyone," said a tall woman with green robes and green hat with square glasses holding a large parchment as she looked around. "Alexandra Russo, Alexandra Russo?"

"Here I am," Alex said gliding towards her despite the suspicious and murmuring look from her new classmates. "What do I have to do Ms. McGonagall." McGonagall's lips pulled into a pinch smile. "That's professor, young lady now come with me. You will go first since you are a sixth year." She said as she led them to the long corridors leading to the front of the main Hall. She turned her head around and noticed that the people around her were gone including Draco, standing in the back of her were a pair of weepy and nervous first years.

"Um, what exactly do I have to do." Alex asked. Draco had mention something about a Sorting Hat was it some kind of test? She hoped not, she sucked at tests.

"It's really quite easy, dear," McGonagall said without turning around "you just sit in the chair in the center and the hat will tell you what house you will most benefit in." Alex gulped as she noticed a sad colored patched hat in the old lady's arm and then she looked across and saw her brother's table glaring at some other table with-that boy! The boy that had dropped ice cream on her shirt when she had gone to Diagon Alley, the cute boy that Draco had yelled at with the black hair and scar across his forehead who was now talking with a bushy brown hair girl and red head boy. That must be the Gryffindor table, and it was just her luck that the boy she thought clumsy, but cute sat at the enemy table and considerably was the boy that her brother hated with all his might. That was just her luck.

McGonagall cleared her throat with a raised eyebrow. "Miss Russo, we're waiting."

Alex blushed a deep red. "Oh, sorry." she sat down on the hard wooden chair as she placed a hat on top of her. Alex gasped when she heard the hat's voice. "Hmm, not much brains or goodness here so Ravenclaw and Hufflepuuff are out, but there is a lot of cleverness and slyness, ah, but what's this? Bravery and courage that excels beyond the greatest levels and with the capability of a good and strong heart, oh I know just what do with you!" Alex clenched her teeth as she squinted her eyes shut, Please don't say Gryffindor, please don't say-

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat screamed.

McGonagall removed the hat and began to call out the name of the first years. But Alex's whole body was numb and she couldn't hear anything as she numbly made her way to the table where all the cheers came. She numbly sat down next to two girls as the sorting continued and she couldn't bear to raise her head and look at Draco's face until the dinner plates were being passed around.

"Hey," someone poke her on the arm. She turned around and saw that it was girl with long black hair in braid. "I'm Parvati Patil, nice to meet you!"

"Uh, hi," Alex aid dryly raising an eyebrow she had never been the introduction, squealing kind of girl and the only girl that she had ever learn to get socially along with always had been either with Harper or Juliet. But she somehow knew that she didn't want to be friends with her either, not that there was anything wrong with her initially her little blond friend next to her was the big problem.

"Hi!" squealed the perky blond next to her. "I'm Lavender me and Parvati are best friends and we'll teach you anything you need to know about Hogwarts and Gryffindor!"

Alex mentally rolled her eyes. Great, now she was stuck with Hogwarts's own head cheerleader, her own personal Gigi how terrific.

"So Alex have you had any siblings here already or are you the oldest? You don't sound British," Parvati commented curiously. "I have a twin sister but she's in Ravenclaw."

Alex turned around her face twisted into one of confusion. What was she suppose to say that Draco was her twin brother? No one would believe the comparison and would they wonder what an American like her was doing in a British boarding school? "I'm American," she finally said "My brothers go to Wiztech."

"So why did you come here?" Lavender asked curiously.

Alex turned away and shrugged her off. She only knew this girl for like four minutes she wasn't going to tell her whole life instead she turned her head the trio that were seated a few seats in front of them. "Do you know them?"

Parvati nodded "There are in our classes, the red headed one is Ron Wesley," Lavender sighed deeply gazing at him. "Who Lavender has a huge crush on, the bushy hair girl is Hermione Granger who is the smartest girl in class and a major know it all-"

"And the boy with the scar oh his forehead." Alex snapped.

"Oh," she said surprise "That's Harry Potter-The Boy Who Lived from Voldemort's attack."

"Anther thing," Alex asked ignoring her dinner. "Who is this Voldemort person that everyone keeps being so afraid of." Lavender and Parvati looked at her with their mouths wide open in shock. "You really don't know who Voldemort is?"

"No, that's why I'm asking," Alex said annoyed. "Who is he?""A dark Wizard," Lavender shudder "One of the most powerful evil wizards that nearly destroyed the magic world, Harry was the only one who survived his attack and rumors is he's preparing to attack very soon," Parvati said.

"He came from Slytherin," Lavender snorted. "The most foulest, evil house that you could ever set foot it. All of them over there are surely Voldemort's followers since their parents were past Death Eaters. Especially Draco Malfoy."

Alex felt the blood rush to her head she scooted out of the chair angrily without even looking at her remaining dinner. "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom," she answered coldly without turning back, ignoring the stares of the rest of her Gryffindor classmates as she stormed towards the bathroom trying not to think about her family and this evil wizard-Voldemort working together and planning to destroy them.

Once she was done washing her face with cold water she headed outside and found to her surprise that dinner was over and now students were lining up with the Prefects to head over to their dormitories. She saw Draco's blond head yelling angrily at a couple of First years as she ran toward him. "Draco!"

Draco turned around "Hey, Alex,"

"Draco, look I'm really sorry that I got into Gryffindor it was never my intention in the first place."

"Don't worry," he said "I'll talk to Headmaster Dumbledore and he'll change you I promise he and father are very good friends."

Alex brighten "Oh, really Draco thank you!"

888

"Headmaster, Mr. Malfoy has a matter to speak with you, a rather urgent matter," Severus Snape told the headmaster as he stood besides Draco. He looked at him somberly waiting for him to speak.

"Headmaster, has my father spoken to you?" Draco said glaring at the headmaster. Snape didn't know about Alex. No one did except his family, the Russos, and Dumbledore not even Voldemort knew.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," he said amused "But what on earth are you doing here? You are suppose to be organizing the first years."

"They don't matter," he said clearly irritated "I want my sister out of Gryffindor's house and into Slytherin."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, the sorting hat has made it's decision." Draco thought that Snape didn't know about Alex, but he had no idea that Dumbledore had informed all of the other teachers. And each of them were deeply surprise by the look of the young girl who came as a sixth year from New York and all though had a cleverish look on her face didn't appear as vile and evil as the rest of the Malfoys.

"I don't care what the sorting hat says! My sister belongs in Slytherin not Gryffindor! She's my blood!" he yelled.

"A blood that you don't dare recognize," Dumbledore raised an eyebrow "Miss Russo still uses her other family's last name. And I haven't read anything about the Malfoy's glad arrival about another missing daughter."

Draco's face flashed a deep red. "That's completely different, if-if," he tried to say something to defend himself without saying Voldemort's name but found nothing.

"Since you have nothing to argue on, Mr. Malfoy I suggest you retire for the night," he smiled at him. "Alexandra Margarita Russo will stay in Gryffindor and that is my last thought on the matter. Good night, Mr. Malfoy."


	6. Metting Once Again

Chapter Six-Meeting Once Again

Everyone else was already in their proper house dormitories, everyone except Alex who was waiting outside out of the portrait of the Fat Lady waiting for Draco to come with her house arrangement. Maybe she didn't have to stay in Gryffindor anymore and could go back to Slytherin where the people were a little scary and negative but it would surely make their parents happy that she gotten in.

Alex turned around and a relief smile spread across her lips "Draco! What did they say?"

Draco smiled grimly. "I'm sorry Alex, but Dumbledore said no, you're going to have to stay in Gryffindor until second semester at least."

Alex's face fell. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Don't worry, I'll talk to my father and we will settle this shortly," he said "I just beg you to be patient."

"Ok," she responded even though she wasn't a very patient person to begin with.

"Oh, and Alex," Draco hesitated as he turned toward her. "Let's keep this me and you are twins thing hidden just for a little while."

Alex glared at him. "Why?" she didn't know why they had to keep it hidden it was just one very insignificant thing.

"My father wants to keep things low for a while," he said curtly. "Juts don't worry about it, we'll still hang out."

"Fine," she snapped back at him. She'll play their little game for now.

Draco and Alex said goodbye for the night and then headed to the dormitories, Alex pulled out a small piece of paper that had the names of her roommates printed on them: HERMIONE GRANGER, LAVENDER BROWN, PARVATI PATIL. "Great," she moaned "I'm stuck with Lavender and Parvati, but maybe this Hermione girl has some potential." she opened the door of the room dragging her suitcase along. The circular dorm room had four poster beds and a small bathroom, and four dressers. The bushy hair girl who she guessed was Hermione was arranging her books in a neat pile, Parvati and Lavender were giggling and hushing to each other when Lavender noticed Alex staring at them. "Alex!" she took Alex's suitcase and threw it on the bed. "Come on let's go for a walk you can arrange your stuff later."

She let of go of Lavender's strong grip to glance at Hermione who was pretending not to listen by arranging her books but it was obvious that she was hearing.

"Is Hermione coming?" she whispered.

Lavender looked at her like if she were crazy. "Of course not! Us hanging out with the school nerd, forget it."

Alex growled. This girl was worse that Gigi and Alex knew what it was like to be an outcast and to have a smart friend, Harper was her Hermione and just because she was trading school wasn't mean she was going to start hanging out in some fake Gigi group.

"Actually, no thanks," she said acidly. "I think, I'll stay here with Hermione, if that's ok."

Hermione nodded dumfolded.

Lavender growled as she grabbed Parvati's arm. "Fine, let's go."

Alex sighed and walked over to Hermione once she was gone. "Hey, I'm Alex Russo."

Hermione smiled. "I'm Hermione Granger. Sixth year."

"Me too."

"Are you new here?"

"Is it obvious?"

She shrugged "A little by the fact that I have a new roommate and because of your American Accent."

Alex laughed.

Hermione smiled "I'm meeting my friends in the common room. Do you want to come?"

Alex grinned and nodded eagerly knowing that she would meet Harry again. "Sure!"

Hermione and Alex made it into the common room where Harry and Ron were already waiting for them. Harry stood up first and went toward the girls. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter."

"Whoa, Hermione who's your friend?" Ron breathed staring deeply at Alex.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Oh, get a grip Ron."

"Hi, Alex Russo, I'm from New York." Alex said cheerfully as she shook both boys hands.

"Ron Wesley." Ron replied dazed.

Alex giggled at his nervousness and partly because all she wanted to do was look at Harry but didn't want too make it too obvious. She noticed the chess board on the desk. "Hey who wants to play Wizards chess?"

"Whoa, you know how to play?" Ron asked as they sat down.

"Of course," Alex lied. The truth was she had no idea, but really how hard could it be?

888

Nine hours and thirty two minutes and the lost of four chess games later Alex growled as she sat up on her bed and she saw that not a single once one of her roommates was in the room. Hermione had mention about waking up early to ask McGonagall something, but what about Parvati and Lavender? Oh, yeah they were mad at her.

Quickly she put on her uniform and nervously checked her schedule-right now she had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Snape. It took her another ten minutes to ran around the classroom looking for the class. Finally she stammered into the classroom calling "Sorry, I'm late!" Gryffindor and Slytherin stood to stare at her, Draco just stared at her and Parvati and Lavender smirked at each other.

"Ah, Miss Russo our new-American princess," Snape said deeply as he pointed to the empty seat besides Harry which only a few minutes ago had been occupied by Ron, but he had been sent to the headmaster's office because of a fight with Goyle. "Please sit next to Mr. Potter Miss Russo you and your-colorful outfit." Alex went and sat down next to Harry. She had added a large amount of glitter and vibrant colors and even a lion brooch to her uniform.

"We will be having a little pop quiz to see what we have remembered during the summer months, pencil and paper out please the questions are on the board-you have one hour." Snape said dryly.

Alex chewed her lip as she stared at the questions staring at her in the board-WHAT PLACE DO WEREWOLEVS MOSTLY INHABITAR IN EASTERN ENGLAND?

How am I suppose to know? Alex though angrily.

Harry jabbed her ankle gently with his shoe. She turned to him and found her smiling at her as he lowered his eyes from hers to the paper and in really big letters he had written the answers.

"You sure?" she mouthed she didn't want him to get into trouble.

Harry nodded.

Alex was almost finished copying the last answer when she heard Snape's oblivious voice looming behind them. "I don't know what were you rules in your American school Miss Russo, but here no cheating allowed!" he snagged both Harry and Alex's papers. "Detention both of you straight after the last class."


	7. Dust Bunnies and Tea

Chapter Seven-Dust Bunnies and Tea

"Ew, yuck," Alex exageratly coughed up the large amount of dust that flew into her nostrils while she tried to clean most of it with the duster that Snape had provided them for. Like promise Harry and Alex were cleaning the DADA classroom after the last class and during dinner. Snape was in the Great Hall right now eating dinner and he had gave them strict instructions to be done as soon as dinner was finished. "Doesn't the man ever clean?"

"This is nothing," Harry laughed as he cleaned through a pile of books. "It's worst at the Durselys, my cousin Dudley is a total pig."

"I thought you last names was Potter," Alex asked curious.

"It is," Harry hesitated a bit. " They adopted me when my parents died. Let's just say that they aren't the easiest persons to get along with."

"Tell me about them, they can't be that bad," Alex said sympathetically, she sat on a stool as stared at Harry playfully. "Come on tell me, I wont laugh. Pinky swear." So Harry did, he told her all about his horrible life with the Dursely, his fat cousin, his trouble fitting in a muggle school and each time Alex felt more guilty as she continued to listen. She wanted to tell Harry about the troubles she was having right now with the Malfoy family and how she longed to be accepted to it despised the fact that the Russos still felt like family. So at the end Alex said. "Wow, that's too bad." she said finally unable to think of a more clever response.

"So enough about me what's your life like?" Harry asked turning his adorable green eyes towards her.

"Um-" Alex stumbled trying to find a good enough lie until she heard the loud voices of students going out of the dining hall. Time's up! She grabbed Harry's hand tightly and dragged him all the way to the field behind Snape's classroom, it was already dark out and they were the only two students out. "We made it!" Alex laughed as she and Harry sat on a bench.

"I can't imagined what Snape would have said if he came and found us chatting instead of cleaning like we were suppose to do."

"I can," Alex snorted. "Miss Russo, Mr. Potter I believe I didn't authorize for you to come to my classroom for tea and a little chat!" she mimicked.

"Nah, he'd probably made us eat all of the dust bunnies that we collected," Harry joked back. He sighed peacefully, Alex's was a cool girl a little reserve when it came to her family but cool and funny in every other way. Harry's stomach gave a low grumble. He blushed.

"Sounds like your hungry," Alex suggested "Do you think they'll give us something in the kitchen or we can just go to Dumbledore and blame Snape on over exhaustion and refusing to feed us." she said with a sly smile.

"I have a better idea we could go to Hagrid's," Harry suggested as he took her by the arm once again and led her to a small lit cabin.

"Hagrid, who is he?"

"You'll see soon enough," he told her as he knocked on the door. In a second a giant man with a dog appeared. "Hi, Hagrid!"

"Hi, Harry come in," he said "Who's your new friend I haven't see her around."

"I'm Alex Russo," Alex said bravely. "Nice to meet you." He wasn't scary at all he was kind of friendly for a giant.

"Nice to meet you too." Hagrid let them in and prepared them some tea. They spended about an hour or two talking until Hagrid told them that it was almost curfew and they better get going.

"Bye, Hagrid, thanks for the tea," Alex called cheerfully.

"Bye, Alex come back any time!" he waved back.

They headed back to the castle laughing about a joke Harry had told her when Alex suddenly stopped laughing when she saw her brother at the door. Draco was staring coldly at them and Alex noticed that he was staring at Harry hatefully. Alex noticed that Harry's facial tone had also change as well. "You go ahead, Harry," Alex whispered quietly. "I need to talk to Draco."

"Why?" he spitted.

Alex rolled her eyes "Just go."

Once he left Alex grinned at his guilty. "Hey,"

Draco laughed coldly. "What were you and stupid Harry speaking about. I didn't know he was even capable of talking about anything other than how great he is."

"Draco, shut up!" she snapped at him. "Leave Harry alone."

Draco's eyebrow furrowed angrily. "Why are you defending that dirty half-blood all of a sudden."

"Because whether you like it or not he's my friend!" Alex yelled trying to keep her voice controlled. "And I wont stand here letting you insult him!" she marched right inside and then quickly up to her dorm room thanking God of not seeing Harry or Hermione on the way up. She decided to write a letter to her brother Justin asking him for the impossible: his advice.

_Dear Justin,_

_How's Tribeca Prep, or as they call it here, muggle school? I bet as a senior you are fulfilling you lifelong dream of ordering people around, not that people actually listen. My first day here at Hogwarts and I already had a detention, this school is so complicated and full of stuff that I don't understand and that you would love to learn. Anyway I'm in kind of in a biggie the guy that I totally have a crush on (he is major hottie, by the way, thought you should know) and Draco my twin brother are like big time enemies. Any advice in how I get them both not to hate me both for hanging out with one another? Thanks. Say hi to Mom, Dad, Max, and Harper for me._

_Love, Alex._

Alex kissed the letter twice for good luck and then send it on it's way with her owl.


	8. Making The Team

Chapter Eight-Making The Team

"Why are you dressed like that?" Alex inquired as she and Hermione sat down for breakfast the next morning. She and Hermione were getting to be good friends even if Alex did get a little bit annoyed when she reproached her about her grades, but Hermione was her Harper except for the crazy outfits. She was talking about Ginny and Harry's outfits. Ginny and Alex had already met but they hadn't struck the same bond that she had with Hermione but they still respected each other.

"They're our Quidditch uniforms," Harry said as he bit his toast. "Theywer for oudtry outs today."

Ginny rolled her eyes as she clarified. "They're for our Quidditch try outs today. Harry's captain." she said proudly.

"Quidditch? What's that?"

"It's a kind of your game like basketball, except with brooms," Ron told her "and Harry's the seeker and the other members are the one in charge of leading the balls into the goal post and vise versa to block them from entering."

"Sounds like fun," Alex said. "Kind of like a combination between soccer and basketball."

"Kind of," Ron said stiffly he didn't like comparing Quidditch to other muggle sports that often.

"You should definitely try out," Harry swallow the last piece of his breakfast. "I don't know why but you have something that says 'I like to hit people with something' am I right?"

She smiled mischievously "Well, I do like poking people with a stick if that's what you mean. But I'm not what you call athletic."

Ginny snorted.

Harry looked at her sympathetically. "You should try out, we could really use you on the team."

Alex sighed heavily. "Fine, I'll give it a shot, but you better not laugh if I fall off the broom and break my neck." she grumbled.

He laughed. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. Quidditch is easy."

888

Okay, Quidditch was so not easy. Alex struggled to hold the broom with her two hands while trying to doge the ball that was coming towards her in fiery speed.

"Alex, you're suppose to block it, not let it go through!" Harry called from below.

"Ok!" She squeaked at back at Harry trying not to focus too much on the ground. And believe it or not Ron was her partner, Ron of all people. The boy was more shaken than a Chihuahua in the rain. Alex posed herself, she was suppose to block one of the three balls in the rings.

"R-Ready?" Ron stammered as he struggled to contain the ball under his right arm.

Alex nodded and Ron threw the ball.

Alex quickly evacuated and raised her broom up of the sky missing the ball.

"You're suppose to block it!" Ron said.

"I know!" Alex snapped back.

She positioned herself and Ron threw it again and this time she only missed by a few fingertips.

"One more time!" Ron called back as he threw the ball again and this time Alex managed to block it with the edge of her broom and then with a swift little kick she hurled the broom away from the post. "Nice going Alex!" she heard Harry calling from downstairs. Alex felt her cheeks glow with pleasure as she gave Ron a thumb ups.

888

"I made the team, I made the team," Alex singsong as she went back later that afternoon in her new Quidditch robes to her dormitory. Along with Ron other people had made the team though she couldn't remember their names exactly. She saw Draco with his own Quidditch robes coming his way, he had just finished try outs as well and she guessed that the results were not good. That or he was still pissed off that Alex was interested in Harry.

Alex tried to lightened the mood by sinsonging along with swinging her broom slightly in the air joyfully. "I made the Quidditch team!"

"You're unbelievable!" he spitted angrily.

Alex crinkled her eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"Did you ever wanted to come to Hogwarts for me and my family or only because you wanted to meet and date the famous Harry Potter?"

Alex ignored the stung from the words. "Of course I came for you!"

"No you didn't you came for that Potter boy!

"You leave Harry out of this!" she squinted her eyes angrily. "He has nothing to do for what I came to Hogwarts for. I came for you! For my family! Can't you believe that?"

Draco stood quiet, avoiding her eyes.

She huffed. "Fine, I'm not dealing with this anymore. Believe what you want." instead of marching up to her dormitory as planned she went to see her owl, Snowflake which to her surprise had just arrived with a letter from Justin.

_Dear Alex,_

_It is so like you to get into trouble already! And you've barely been there for a week, your story is totally déjà vu to me, it's like my story of me and Juliet except you know without the long lost angry twin brother and a legendary wizard boyfriend. All I can say, is listen and follow your heart, the answer is inside of you and you'll know what to do. Best of luck._

_Justin. A.K.A- Legendary Monster Hunter._

"Listen to my heart and I'll know the right answer," Alex snorted as she ripped the letter apart. "What kind on answer is that Justin? Totally Disney! And FIY one of those monsters you captured what a horse who sits on a subway stool while reading the newspaper. Not a big deal."

888

The next morning after Potions Alex was called into Dumbledore's office. "What did you want to talk about Headmaster?" she asked as she settled her bag into the second chair. "Am I in trouble already?" she joked.

Albus cracked a smile. Miss Russo was so carefree and lovely even is she was a tiny bit-colorful for the school and she and Snape weren't on the best terms (who was?) still she was a decent girl and what he wanted less in the world was seeing her get hurt.

"Not today Miss Russo I wanted to talk about your Biological family-the Malfoys." he said slowly.

She raised an eyebrow. "You know about that?"

"Of course I do," he nodded. "But Miss Russo you must be aware that the Malfoys have some dangerous connections that may harm you along the way."

"Dangerous connections like who?" she was growing suspicions. Was it the Voldy something that everyone kept taking about the one that Draco didn't dare suggest in her presence. She thought about telling the headmaster about her suspicions but decline the possibility.

"Ok, I'll be careful," she got up from her chair and grabbed her bag. "Is that all? Can I go?"

Albus shook his head. "Alex you don't seemed to understand what I am trying to tell you: to be aware of the Malfoys whereabouts."

"Don't worry!" she said cheerfully. "They're my family they wouldn't hurt me. Bye, I'm going to be late for Charms!"

Albus shook his head sadly once she left. "Ah, but Miss Russo you're still not aware of what the likes of Lucius and Draco Malfoy are capable of, you still have no idea."


	9. Winter Dance

Chapter Nine-Winter Dance

Weeks quickly passed as well as fall and soon winter came into the picture Alex couldn't believe that Christmas and the end of the term were just a few weeks away. She had written to her parents (Russos) already and told them to expect her the day after school got out for the winter break and after the dreaded exams, though she still had two weeks to prepare for them. Draco had eventually apologize for questioning Alex's motives for coming to Hogwarts and they were now in good terms. Not great, just good for some reason the excitement he shared of her being his sister had died down a bit and now they only occasionally spoke. But Alex didn't care that much she mostly hanged out with Ron, Harry, and Hermione and she and Harry had turned out to be very good friends, they even had their own private jokes that they shared.

A week before the term ended and after Alex was finished with her Divination exam (she was the only one of her friends sadly taking the subject) and headed towards Transfiguration was when Hermione caught up with her.

"Hey, Alex wait up!" Alex turned around and smiled at her. "Hey, What's up?"

Hermione took a minute to catch up her breath and when she did her eyes were shining. "Have you heard the big news?"

"That I'm failing Transfiguration, yeah I'm pretty sure everyone knows that already."

She rolled her eyes. "Not that, it's a secret but Professor McGonagall told me that Hogwarts is having a dance the evening before the last day of the term! It's the first dance since the Yule ball." Hermione wasn't that excited when it came to dances but to this particular one she was because she was secretly hoping that Ron would ask her out. She didn't tell anyone about her crush, not even Alex but she hoped he would ask her so she could have someone that she could gushed to it about.

"Wow, that great Hermione," Alex said trying to be supportive but the truth was that dances bored her, the only guy that she thought was cute was Harry and she hadn't made much friends except Hermione, Ron, and Harry not to mention that Parvati and Lavender had secretly started their own secret Alex-Is-a-Bitch-Club, which if she knew about it wasn't much of a secret, but she didn't let those girls get to her.

"Please come dress shopping with me," she begged. "Tomorrow is Saturday and we have a trip to Hosmeage and we can get something for you too." she gave Alex puppy dog eyes and she couldn't help but melting. Even though she had exams to crams for that week she couldn't bear saying no to Hermione and maybe dress shopping or robe shopping would be fun. "Ok, I'll go with you!"

888

The rest of the week passed quickly for Alex, she finished her exams and managed to get at least A for Acceptable on all her subjects except Divination so as least she wouldn't get grounded from either side. To her surprise three boys had asked her to the dance already- Dean Thomas, Colin Creevey, and some boy named Austin from her Potions class but she had rejected them all and was truly disappointed that Harry hadn't asked her even though Alex had given "little" hints about the upcoming dance. ("I love to dance, don't you?" "I just bought the most gorgeous dress it will look so great on me!" ) see not so subtle, the boy was as dumb as a post. But she was happy to have one person to accompany her on her suffering-Hermione. Ron hadn't asked Hermione instead he told them that Lavender had asked her much to their disappointment and Neville had politely offered to go with her as friends but she refuse. Now it seemed that they were stuck going to the dance alone like a couple of losers.

888

"You look beautiful, Hermione."

"Oh, Alex do you really think so?"

"Of course!"

Alex was brushing her long brown hair and styling Hermione's hair in long soft curls. Hermione did indeed look beautiful she had bought a beautiful gold, sparkly dress with black high heel sandals, and Alex found a pair of matching necklaces and earrings to match and she even offered to help her with hair. Alex was already done and she had to agreed she looked all right for what Snape called her "An American Princess." She had bought a long, tight navy blue dress with spaghetti straps, silver high heel shoes, and she had tied her hair in a loosely bun with a silver rose on the side of the bun.

"You just need one more touch of blush," she swiped the brush though the apples on Hermione's cheeks "There, you're perfect."

Hermione hugged Alex "Thanks, Alex, you're the best."

"No problem, she said as she grabbed her silver handbag. "Now let's go break some hearts."

"What's taking them so long?" Lavender whined as she stomped on her brown high heel shoes. She was wearing also a beautiful chocolate color dress, but her hair seemed to have gone in the wrong direction and she had on so much make up on that it looked like she belonged in the circus not a formal dance.

Ron tried not to roll his eyes "I'm sure they'll be here soon, honey."

Harry raised his head towards the stairs. "Oh, they're they are." then he gaped. Then Lavender and Ron turned to where Harry was gaping and they gaped themselves. Harry hadn't brought a date and he was glad because then he wouldn't get yelled at for staring at the most beautiful girls at the dance.

Hermione with her gold dress that made her look like a bright star and Alex with her navy blue dress as dark as the night sky.

"Hello, boys. Lavender," Alex said as she let Hermione down with her arm.

Ron gaped at them "Whoa, Jiminy Hermione you look great! You too Alex," he stammered.

Hermione cocked her head at him. "Thanks, Ron, oh there's Viktor he did come after all excuse me!" she said as she ran after the guy. Alex giggled at this, Hermione was doing what she had told her to do-to play aloof and make Ron chase her.

"Come on Lavender," he said coldly as he led Lavender inside where music was already playing. Harry and Alex stared at each other awkwardly for a couple of minutes until Harry cleared his throat. "So do you want to dance?"

Alex grinned bashfully as she led him to the dance floor "Sure," Dancing was Harry was wonderful, he was a little clumsy on his feet, but he didn't step on her toes once. They did a couple of slow songs and some fast ones and mb ten PM they were sweating a lot.

"Do you want to go outside?" he called over the music.

"Sure!" she called back.

"Wow, you sure make dances fun," Harry told her as they sat in the same bench as before.

"That's what I do," she winked at him.

"You know Alex," he said quietly "You're the first girl that I've ever been comfortable talking too-besides Hermione and one who's been completely honest with me, you're wonderful Alex, I'm so glad I meet you," he leaned down to kiss her, but Alex guiltily turned away. "What? What's wrong?"

"Harry, I haven't been completely as honest as you may think," she said quietly. "In fact I haven't really told you anything about me that is the truth."

"Then tell me, I'll listen."

She found his words comforting and she began telling him everything since that fateful lesson a few months back. He listened patiently and when she finished she turned to him. "Harry?"

"Whoa, that's quite a story," he breathed. "Imagine you Draco's sister! No wonder you get mad every time I criticize him. I though you felt something for him that's why I didn't ask you. I feel so stupid." he was blushing hard now.

Alex laughed. "Don't be, I was a little freaked out myself when I found out. But I'm glad I told you. I'm glad I told somebody at least."

Harry then leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, Alex quickly followed and they were soon making out. They didn't notice Draco and Snape heading their way. "Finally!" Draco huffed "Alex will be so glad that Dumbledore finally approved her exchange to Slytherin! Not to mention Mom and Dad they were so disappointed when I told them that Alex got into that mud blood house."

"As they should," Snape said approvingly. He stopped short. "There they are." Draco stopped as well when he saw Alex and Harry kissing he felt his face grow hot with anger and the blood raised to his head. "Call Voldemort and tell him about Alex and her existence and her connections to Potter." he ordered without thinking.

Snape looked at him bewildered, he had told him that it was extremely important for the Dark Lord not to find out about Alex otherwise she could be used as a little torture toy. He hesitated as he tried to change his mind. "Are you sure? Wont your father-"

"My father will approve," he snapped at him. "Get going."

"Do you know what The Dark Lord will do to your sister when he finds out?"

Draco snorted as he continued to glare hatefully at the two lovers. "Why eliminated her of course. Merry Christmas, Alex."


	10. Hidden in the Rain

Chapter Ten-Hidden in the Rain

Christmas vacation soon ended and Alex was on her way back to Hogwarts. Overall it had been a pleasant Christmas vacation and she had captured many memories and including some fights with her brothers. And not once she thought about the Malfoys who had evidently forgotten her and not even sent a note wishing her a Merry Christmas, at least she hadn't though about them until she reached the train station.

"Hey, hon," Harry said affectiniously as he kissed her softly on the lips when they saw each other on the steps of the London Train station.

"Hey," she said sadly as she kissed him back softly, except without feeling she was too preoccupied thinking about her Biological family and the though about why not even Draco had written to her. She had send him about six letters yet she never got a response back.

She couldn't even attempt a smile when Harry stopped kissing her and handed her a small, wrapped gift. "Here, Merry Christmas."

"Oh, Harry, you shouldn't have," she said as she untie the ribbon "I didn't get you anything."

"Don't worry about it," he said cheerfully. "You sounded so sad in your letters, I thought this could cheer you up."

Alex attempted a faint smile as she opened the box, and when she saw the present she wanted to cry all over again in fact a tear or two fell down on her cheeks. Harry had gotten her a simple, gold bracelet with two small ruby encrusted roses and inside the bracelet it had her name engraved: ALEXANDRA RUSSO MALFOY.

Malfoy, just seeing the name caused her pain. She started crying again.

"What? What's wrong, you don't like it?" Harry asked panicked. "Because I can get you something else-"

"No, it's not that," she snapped at him. Then soften. "I'm sorry, it's just-me and the Malfoys haven't been exactly. . .close to say the least. I'm starting to think this whole meeting my biological parents was a big mistake."

Harry kissed her on the forehead. "No, it wasn't because I got to meet you."

Alex smiled at him sadly. "Right, I'm glad that I meet you too," she looked at the clock. "The train is about to leave we better get going and find some seats."

888

The days passed and Alex didn't see Draco in the Great Hall or in any of the classes they had together. At first she had panicked but then reasonably decided to ask his Head of House. Snape wasn't at all please to see her after class one afternoon and when Alex had asked him where he was he just simply growled at her and snapped. "None of your concern, Miss Russo." then he closed the door on her. When she tried to ask his other friends they either ignored her or snickered so at the end Alex decided to just try and ignore everything relating to Draco for now and concentrate on other stuff like Harry.

But she wasn't cure of Draco longing for long, just two weeks after the second semester started the first Quidditch game of the season began and to make matters worse it was against Slytherin.

"I bet they have to forfeit if Malfoy is not here," Ron said excitedly as they walked towards the field "Slytherin would have to forfeit if they don't have a seeker."

"Um, I wouldn't be too sure about that," Harry said as he pointed to the end of the field where Draco and his group were getting ready, Draco was isolated from the group quietly thinking to himself.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," Alex whispered to Harry and he nodded silently saying that he will keep everyone busy. Alex ran across the field until she reached Draco, she hesitated at first because he was looking at the floor. "Can we talk?"

"What do you want, Alex?" he said coldly not looking up.

Alex took a deep breath. "I know you must hate me right now."

"Hate is a bit of a understatement."

Alex gulped as she forced herself to be strong. "Draco I'm really sorry if I hurt your feeling, I never meant too-honest. But I love Harry, Draco and I love you too. You're both a part of me and I am forever grateful of your kindness towards me. I love you both just the same Draco, please don't make me choose between you because I could never do that!"

Draco raised his head and attempted a smile for his sister even though inside he was panicking, Voldemort was coming for today's match but now Draco didn't want him to do anything with his sister. He felt like such as asshole such a shithead all this time Alex was being overwhelmed by her feelings for both of them and struggling and what had he had done, give her the cold shoulder and now offered her as a sacrifice for the Dark Lord.

"Draco, please say something."

"Good luck on today's game," he forced a smile. "Be careful I think it's going to rain, there are a lot of clouds." he abruptly left in search of Snape, he finally found him supervising from a corner before he went up to the stands.

"Professor!" he called to him.

Snape turned to him. "Yes, Draco?"

"I take it back!" he told him. "I don't want The Dark Lord to take away my sister, it was all a misunderstanding and I was a complete jerk to think she was just using me. Tell Lord Voldemort not to come here!"

Snape turned sickly pale. "I'm afraid I can't do that anymore."

"Why not?"

He raised his gaze towards the dark clouds that were just dripping rain. "Because he's already here, waiting for the girl."

888

Something far worse that flying in windy air was flying in windy, cold, and wet air. Alex had enough trouble holding her broom in place and now she couldn't even see straight. She tried to locate her other teammates or at least someone from the opposite team, but nothing, she felt that she was tapped in her sphere of darkness. She felt someone grab her by the waist and her arms for her broom seem to disappear, she tried to kick whatever was holding her but she couldn't, they were too strong. She was starting to feel dizzy now by the dark fumes and slowly she feel into an unconscious state and Lord Voldemort, who had come personally, took her away.

888

The game needed with Gryffindor winning, and the sky had cleared up making it obvious to Harry that Alex was missing. He searched nervously all around ignoring the congratulations hugs.

"What's wrong Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Alex," he said in a weak voice. "Is not here."

McGonagall looked around as she called. "Alex Russo! Russo!" Yet, there were no sign of Alex. Teachers desperately went to look around the field and students were strictly sent to their room including Harry. As Harry made his way to his room alone and dazedly confuse Draco went toward him. "Potter, wait up."

"What do you want Malfoy?" he growled.

Draco ignored the comment. "I know where my sister is."

"Where?"

He hesitated a bit. "Voldemort took her."

"Why did he do that?" he yelled.

"Because I asked him too," Draco said "When I though Alex only used me to get to you-"

Harry punched him in the face "You jerk! Low lie scum! What have you done, Alex could be dead right now. I should send you to Azkaban."

"I know," Draco whispered "And you don't know how sorry I am for doing it. I need your help to rescue her."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I can trust you?"

Draco stood up and looked Harry dead in the eye. "Because she's my sister. And I love her too."

Thanks so much for the reviews : )


	11. Dungeon

Chapter Eleven-Dungeon

Alex slowly opened her eyes, then feeling horribly dizzy she closed them again. Her whole body hurt and she was feeling cold and humid and she had a horrible taste in her mouth like the time when she was seven and had accidentally swallowed a penny. Finally she decided that she had already spended too much time asleep and no matter how much time she wanted to be lazy this time her instincts told her that this was no time to be fooling around. She slowly forced her eyes opened and came face to face with a fat, large black rat, Alex quickly sat up nearly yelping half a mile, the rat did the same and before she could even catch another glance at it, it had disappeared.

It was then that Alex noticed that she wasn't in her comfortable room back at Hogwarts but in a cold, wet, and drippy dungeon floor. Everything was black from the bars that held her captive to the rats that were apparently her only company. She slowly stood up and looked around, the only exit available was through the dungeon door that was made of huge, black bars that unless she was somehow able to squeeze through one of them wasn't really much of an escape option. The real question was how had she gotten here in the first place?

She briefly remember the talk with Draco before the match and herself flying disturbed and nervous because of the rain and wind, but after that what had happened?

"So you've finally awake, huh Russo?"

Alex raised her head and saw a man standing outside of the doorway. He was fat and short with almost no hair and buck teeth. "Who are you?" she whispered as she went closer to him minimizing her steps.

The man began laughing hysterically. "My name is Wormtail, servant of the Dark Lord."

"Dark Lord?" she asked him puzzled. "Who the hell is he? Or is that just another nickname for Lord Voldemort?"

Wormtail gasped. "Shut your filthy mouth! Now I see why the Dark Lord would choose to kidnapped a stupid little human girl like yourself. I don't see why you're so special."

It was then that Alex snapped she put both hands through the bars and began pulling him by both ears and shaking him as hard as she could. "Don't call me that! Now tell me who the hell is this Dark Lord really and what does he want with me?" she shouted.

Wormtail managed to push her away. He again began to laugh hysterically. "You'll pay for this Russo! Mark my words you will pay you and that little Potter boy!" then he ran out.

"Harry?" she asked herself puzzled. "What does he have to do with this, or me for that matter? Well no point in waiting to find out," she knelled down to check her boot for her wand, but nothing. Panicked she checked inside her Quidditch robes, in the back pocket of her jeans, in her other boot but still nothing. "Damn it," she growled "They took my wand as well." She looked around a second time and was positive that there were no hidden windows, her only option for freedom was the door. She focused all of her energy and tried to kick, punch, and karate chop the door down but nothing, it was as if she were kicking the Statue of Liberty. "Shit! Shit!" she cried frustrated but forced herself not to panicked. She would find a way out. She always did.

888

"Where exactly are we going?" Harry asked Draco impatiently as they continued walking though the Forbidden Forest. It wasn't the safest route out of Hogwarts, but it was the easiest. He had already told Hermione and Ron briefly about the situation and they hadn't been pleased about Draco's involvement but had decided to cover for both of them for Alex's sake. Now they had been walking for over five hours and Harry still had no idea where they were going.

"That's none of your business Potter," he spat without even bothering to look back.

Harry grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him facing him. "We're partners now, Draco," he said firmly "Whether you like it or not. You've got to trust me, for Alex's sake."

Draco slapped his hand away. "Drop this whole 'now we are partners deal' Potter just because we are looking for the same person doesn't make us equal." he huffed as he turned around and continue walking.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING : )


	12. Torture

Chapter Twelve-Torture

Alex was semi asleep when she heard the dungeon door open even later that evening. Sleepily she raised her head and stared towards the door. Her anger instantly returned when she saw that it was Wormtail again who was standing in the doorway. He didn't dare go any further, so he yelled across, "Russo! Come here!"

Alex slowly stood up and walked towards him thinking that if she acted fast she could beat him up and trample over him and then hopefully jump out of a window and towards her safety route back to Hogwarts or any place else but here. But as soon as she was a few inches from Wormtail a pair of magic posses ropes tied both wrists of her arms together tightly. Alex gulped, all her thoughts of escape completely disappeared out of her mind. "What are the ropes for?" she asked managing to hide the quiver in her voice.

"Madame Bellatrix, doesn't want you to try anything tricky." Wormail told her as he lead her out of the dungeon and towards the steps up.

Alex turned around. "Who is Madame Bellatrix?"

"You'll meet her soon." he led her to the second floor of the house into a empty, dark hallway that had only a couple of chairs and expensive looking painting and tables. Alex's blood ran cold as she looked around her brain screaming that it knew where it was. They were in the Malfoy's home. Her home to her that summer. The home of her parents.

"This is, the Malfoy's house," Alex said her voice quivering as she panicking- looked around her. Tears of shock and hurt filled her eyes. "This is the Malfoy's house." she repeated again.

"Very good, little girl," came a voice from the dark and a tall, very scary looking woman with curly black hair appeared before them. She smiled cruelly at Alex and glared at Wormtail. "Leave!"

He bowed quickly. "Yes, my lady."

Alex waited until Wormtail was out of the room to stare at her. "What do you want with me?" Alex asked trying to keep her voice from trembling. "I don't even know you."

Bellatrix looked coldly at her. "My mistake, my name is Bellatrix Black, Alex Russo."

"Bellatrix? As in Draco's aunt?"

"Preciously," she pulled out a long, thin wand from her black coat. "Let's do this the easy way-I have one question for you and one question only-what key do you play in Draco's life and Harry Potter's affections?"

"I don't know!" she replied honestly.

"Wrong!" she pointed the wand towards her. "Killing Curse!" Alex felt a terrible shot of power enter her body as if she were being run over by a truck. She bit her lip to keep from shouting but she couldn't help it. The pain was too great. "Ahh!"

"Tell me!"

"I don't know!"

"Zap!"

"Ahh!"

She was hit three more times with the killing curse before she fell to the ground.

Bellatrix walked towards Alex's quivering body, quite surprise that she wasn't dead yet. She was strong this one-all the more fun to torture. She knelled down and pulled Alex from her hair while pointing the wand to her quivering body. "I'm going to ask you one last time little bitch, what is your connection to Harry Potter and what has Draco told you?"

Alex smirked at her, cockiness plainly written on her trembling face with the bloody lip. "Cone here, closer," she whispered as she pointed to her ear. Bellatrix did as she was told and when she was close to her ear she whispered "Even if I knew what the fuck you were talking about I certainly wouldn't tell you!"

Bellatrix glared at her. "You asked for it you dirty mud blood!" she pointed her wand again "Killing Curse!" But Alex didn't feel a thing by that time, she was unconscious.

888

Harry sat down tiredly on a log and he pulled out the wand that he had been carrying from his pocket. "I have never been more tired in my life. How about you?"

Draco didn't respond as he pulled out his wand and used it to built a fire with it as he sat down in the log next to him. "It's filthy down here," he complained under his breath. It was around ten o'clock and they had walked a long way. By taking the route through the Forbidden forest they had avoided Hogsmeade completely and now Harry was positive they were a few miles from Diagon Alley..

"Why did you do it?" Harry suddenly blurted out referring to Alex's involment with Voldemort.

Draco turned around, a sick expression on his face "I don't think that's none of your business Potter."

"It is my business," he argued "Because I care about her, I love her even if you don't approve." he continued softly "And I know you love her too." he told him "Even if your afraid to show it. I know you know where she is so Draco, please tell me where is she?"

Draco turned to stare at him, fear evident in his eyes "Malfoy Manor. That is where she is being held captive."


	13. Fake Words and Sad Memories

Chapter Thirteen-Fake Words and Sad Memories

A few days passed before Alex was finally brought face to face with Draco's "king" and Harry's most feared enemy. The damage that Bellatrix had done to her wasn't as severe as she had thought it had been though it caused her unconscieness for nearly two days, but she wasn't paralyzed or mentally ill, just a little stiff and a whole lot worried. This wasn't the Alex Russo she was used to feeling as she told herself countless of times, but she then reminded herself that Alex Russo was long gone that she was a new person and that without her wand she was basically powerless no better than a human.

Her legs felt like jelly as she climbed up those stairs for the second time that week with Wormtail trailing behind her, at first she had feared that she would once again be tortured by Bellatrix but then the name Voldemort had been brought up and she had relaxed a little and thought that he couldn't possibly be as bad as Bellatrix.

"His Lordship is waiting for you in there," Wormtail said as he led her in front of a pair of double doors. Alex didn't seem to have hear or see him as he slipped away she could just stare at the door that held the man that was responsible for her future. The doors opened and she flinched.

"Come in," the voice said harshly.

Alex too freak out to avoid the voice did as she was told and stepped in. The doors closed behind her and a chill went down her back. She focused her eyes and then saw a long, thin man walking towards her with a bald head, a snake, and no nose. He seemed scary, but not as scary as Bellatrix and Alex felt the urge as to not approach him.

"Come closer," he whispered. "I wont hurt you."

Alex, afraid of what he would do if she didn't obeyed went towards him and he said "The Malfoys are your biological family correct, Alex Russo?"

She nodded stiffly.

"And do you have. . . Feelings for them?"

"Feelings, sir?"

Voldemort glared at her. "Emotions you stupid girl! What do you feel for them?"

"I love them sir," she responded stammering.

He nodded thoughtfully as he petted his snake. "Ah, of course, but do they love you?"

"Of course they do!" she snapped defensively thinking that she hadn't really spoken to them in months. "And they love me too!"

"We'll see about that!" he said as he pulled out his wand "Prepare for the truth, Alex Russo!"

Alex felt her whole body explode in hot steam and then when she refocused again she found herself standing in the living room of the Malfoy Mansion, but for some reason she could tell that no one could see her that she was like a ghost from Christmas past but these memories were the present and what they though of her, a little voice in her head told her. This was what Voldemort wanted her to see.

"Dear, have you've read the letter from Draco?" Narcissa whispered to her husband as she dropped the letter on the white coffee table. She was seated while her husband paced around, disappointment clearly written on his face. "About how she was made into a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin."

"I know," he said darkly. "What a disappointment that stupid brat has been."

"Such a nuisance," his wife agreed with him.

"Why did she come?" Lucius said angrily. "She has not done nothing but put our family to shame and now we can't get rid of her because Dumbledore knows."

"I know dear," Narcissa said softly. "But don't worry, we will figure out something we always do and we could always asked the Dark Lord for a favor."

Lucius scoffed. "You're probably right, that would be the easiest way to get rid of her. To make her disappear."

The whole scene darkened and Alex heard Voldemort's voice in her head again. "And your family, the one who cared for you and raised you all those years only to be thrown out like trash." he said darkly as the scene turned into her parents' living room back home all of them were around her mother looking at old family albums. "Oh, my poor baby," Theresa sniffed. "Even though the Malfoys are her parents she shouldn't be with them, she should be with us."

"Don't cry, Theresa," Jerry said softly.

"Yeah, Mom besides it's only a few months until the summer," Justin said nervously. "And Alex will come back."

"But why If she doesn't!"

"Then we'll just get another sister." Max said.

That made Theresa cry even harder, "I don't want another daughter! I want Alex!"

"STOP! Stop this!" Alex shouted trying to keep the tears from spilling. "Stop showing me this! I don't want to see it anymore!" the clouds around her faded and she was now back with Voldemort. He pulled her fiercely up and glared at her "You are a strong girl, American Princess. I will not kill you as prize but let see how you'll survive when I leave you in the cellar to rot!" he pulled out his wand and transformed her down again to the cellar. Alex crawled and sat in a corner hugging her knees to her chest. She noticed that it was colder than before and that in a few second she would freeze to death or make the cold that she had already worse than before. She had been so stupid, she had left the family that loved her for the family full or traitors and backstabbers. She was a fool. Hugging her knees closer to her chest she took a deep breath and fell into a much needed sleep.

888

"Here," Draco huffed as he and Harry climbed the last end of a relatively large cliff. They were finally out of then woods and staring down at a large gray and white house with huge iron gates "Malfoy Manor."

Harry looked at him exhausted as he gripped his wand "Are you sure?"

He nodded "Positive."

Harry nodded. "All right, let's go."


	14. Rescuing

Chapter Fourteen-Rescuing

"Ready?" Harry called out over his shoulder as both him and Draco pulled out their wands. This was it, the moment that Harry had been craving for-the moment he would finally save his true love. "Ready." Draco nodded still unable to believe that he was working with a Potter for God's sake, how more desperate could he get?

"On a count of three, 1. . 2-"

"Counting is for idiots!" Draco growled as he jumped of the cliff. "Hurry up, Potter!"

"Draco!" Harry growled as he jumped as well following him. "Idiot!" They landed in the garden of the Malfoy Manor so thankfully they wouldn't have to pass any guards through the main gates but this was going to be the fight of a lifetime and they had to be prepare.

"Just shoot anything that you think may come towards you," Harry instructed as Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, believe me I don't need you help Potter."

Harry glared at him. " Will you keep your mouth shut for once Draco we only have one shot to save Alex so stop fooling around." Draco looked angry for a second but then his expressing relaxed as he blew a sign of relief. "You're right. Let's go." they ran towards the door and yelled. "Alohamora!" the doors burst in open and Harry and Draco ran inside and Draco was surprise to see that only his mother was standing there with a shock yet wounded expression, he had a feeling that Bellatrix and his father weren't at home but the Dark Lord was as he was bigger enemy, but his mother wasn't an obstacle.

Narcissa turned paler than she already was as she stumbled to her feet and gaped at him. "Draco, what are you doing this? We're you're a parents." she said referring to what Draco already knew, that he had cowardly sold his own sister to her death out of jealousy. He had been foolish. Well, not anymore.

"I'm sorry, Mom!" he yelled. "But Alex is my sister and I love her and I'm not going to let Voldemort hurt her!"

"That girl is nothing to you!" she sobbed. "She's dirt! A dirty person, Draco, don't defy the-

"Petrificus Totalus!" Draco yelled as he watched his mother fall to the floor it hurt him like hell to see her like that hurting and spouting words at him. Enough to drive him mad.

"Hey," Harry put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "At least you didn't kill her or betray me as I though you would, I should apologize to you. I'm sorry. I know this is hard for you."

Draco scoffed as he removed his hand from his shoulder and scoffed. "Don't get sentimental on me Potter, I didn't do it for you, I did it for her."

Harry nodded, not wanting to fight. "Yep, now where do you think she is?"

"In the dungeon," Draco said quickly. "That's where Voldemort would put her." Harry nodded "Lead the way."

They got into the dungeon quickly and it helped that it didn't have a magic combination or lock and strangely they didn't encounter anyone of their way in, not even Wormtail it was as if there was no one there. "Wait," Draco hesitated as they unlocked the door and reached the bottom of the stairs. "Who is that?" He was pointing to a small, creature that was curled in fetal positing and shivering. The room was dark and you couldn't see her face.

"Alex," Harry breathed unable to even say the name of the girl he loved.

Draco felt his whole world fall apart and his guilt felt a million times larger. He nearly killed his sister. He was an asshole. He needed to be killed, shot, to be torture as they had obviously torture her nearly freezing her to death. He started trembling with fear and he felt that he might cry.

Harry put a reassuring hand on his shoulder as he led him inside. "Let's go," he whispered.

They reached Alex and the sight was twice as horrible she was nearly frozen and looked desperately sick, her entire face was flushed with fever and she was shivering and coughing a lot.

"I'm a monster," Draco dropped to his feet and started crying. "A horrible, terrible monster I deserve to die."

Harry didn't answer as he wrapped Alex in his old Hogwarts robe and took her into his arms, carrying her. "Let's go home," he whispered as he pulled out his wand, said the spell and then they were safely out.

"That was too easy," Draco said as they overlooked his house from the cliff where minutes before they had jumped in route to rescue Alex. "Nobody attacked us even though I was positive that the Dark Lord was inside."

"He's testing us," Harry growled as he pulled Alex closer. "This is just a game-playing with people's lives. The real game comes later."

Thank you for your reviews!


	15. Memory Erase

Chapter Fifteen-Memory Erase

"How is she Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked exhausted as he and Draco enter the infirmary both tired as hell They had arrived early that morning at dawn and Professor McGonagall had been so shocked into seeing Alex so sick and Harry and Draco working together that she had just let them into the infirmary without asking for any explanations or taking away any house points. She had checked them and physically they were not harmed but they were terribly exhausted and felt like they could fall down at any moment.

Madam Pomfrey turned to them, her expression grim, she had been working on Alex for exactly four hours and she had concluded that she had a nasty cold and coming out of a bad fever and that she was lucky that she hadn't catch Pneumonia, but she had woken several times in those fours hours screaming about horrible nightmares and replaying the scenes in her head until she dissolved in a puddle of hot, scared tears.

"She's doing well physically," she paused. "But not good enough mentally and emotionally as I hoped."

"Is she crazy?" Draco blurted out. "Like, does she need a mental hospital."

"Of course not," Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "She isn't crazy except she's traumatize by all the events that have occurred to her in these past few days. She's having nightmares."

"But she'll be ok, right?" Harry asked, his throat feeling dry.

"I can't say for sure, Mr. Potter it might be years before she can recover again." Madam Pomfrey said sadly as Harry and Draco stood in deep shock and then they heard Alex yell in her feverish nightmares and both Harry and Draco wanted to die. "I better go check on her-get some sleep you two."

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said as he came into the infirmary. "May I see you in my office, I would like to hear and talk about Miss Russo's condition." They nodded numbly and followed him. They chatted for a little while in stiff, polite conversation until they reached the topic that they had been dreading. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy I have heard from Madam Pomfrey that Miss Russo is severely traumatize and that it could go on for years."

"Yes, sir," they said numbly.

He sighed and the faced them "I have a suggestion for you, which you may not like but I think it's for the best that we erase Miss Russo's memory up to this event from since she came into Hogwarts until today. So that she can continue her life in America as if she had never set foot in here ever."

Harry nodded stiffly. He hated doing that to Alex, he thought that it was terribly unfair and that they had to be another solution but he couldn't think of anything else. "All right, I think that's a good idea, I agree with it."

Draco stood up from his chair and growled at both of them. "Well, I don't! I don't think it's the right thing for Alex and I wont let you do that to her."

"Draco," Harry said softly. "She's suffer so much already, let's not make this any harder on her."

Draco sighed and then slowly sat back down. He hated to admit it, but he felt that Harry was right. That was the only way out. "All right. I'm on board." Even if his heart wasn't.

888

"Really?" Hermione let out no more than a whisper. "She has to lose her entire memory of her being here?" Alex was her best friend. Her only girl friend at Hogwarts who had boost her confidence and made her more popular and she and Ron had both felt sick when Harry told how much they had tortured her. "Isn't there any other way?"

"No," Harry said sadly.

They were standing in front of the infirmary room after breakfast and Draco was inside telling Alex what they were going to do, Harry couldn't bear telling her.

"That's too bad, mate," Ron said feeling sorry for his friend and wishing that he could kill Voldemort right there and there. "And I really like Alex."

"I've already told her," Draco said grimly as he pushed the door open. "She wants to see you two as well, to say goodbye." Hermione and Ron followed him inside where they saw Alex standing up in a light pink rope, he whole face was slightly swollen and her eyes were red from so much crying but she greeted Hermione and Ron with a smile. "Hey, you guys," even saying that phase made her want to cry. "So I've guess you heard."

"Yes."

"Well, I just wanted to say goodbye and that Hermione I think that you are the smartest girl I know even if I was a brat to you sometimes, but I think you have a lot of potential and are really pretty and smart and screw those bitches like Lavender who says you aren't. Ron, you really funny and the best wizard chess player in London, try to have more confidence- you are great Ron even if you aren't the boy who lived." she offered them a tiny smile as she stood up awkwardly and hugged her. "Goodbye. Thanks for everything." She felt the tears fall down her cheeks and she could feel Ron and Hermione trying to hold down the tears. "Can I have a moment alone with Draco and Harry?" They nodded and kissed and hug Alex one last time.

Alex sighed, "Well, that was difficult," she sat back numbly on the bed and stared sadly at them, forcing a smile. "I love you guys both so try not to fight anymore when I'm gone, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused. You two have been like a family to me, besides the Russos: A second family. So promise me," she squeezed both their hands "That even when I wont remember you anymore that we will always be friends and remember that I will always love the both of you. Promise?"

"Promise."

"It's time," Madam Pomfrey appeared next to them, holding her wand.

"Harry, Draco. . ."

"Obli-"

"Goodbye."

"-Viate!"

She fell into a slumber, her whole body spread across the bed, then two seconds later she stood up and stared blankly at them. "Hi," she looked at them strangely. "I'm Alex Russo. Who are you, and why are you crying?"

"I'm Harry Potter."

"And I'm Draco Malfoy."

They both offer their hands towards her "Think of us as your second family!"


	16. Goodbye

Chapter Sixteen-Goodbye

"Thanks for taking me back to the train station, I still have to idea how I got there," Alex said cheerfully later that afternoon as Harry walked her to the train station. She had said goodbye to three other people, Draco, Hermione, and Ron who seemed like nice, funny people but Harry was the one who offered to take her back to the station and she thought that he was kind of cute.

"No, problem. . .you're dad already knows that you made a mistake when doing to the spell." Harry said. They had sent an owl ahead to Mr. and Mrs. Russo telling them what had happened along with the "divorce" papers and child custody/adoption papers sighed by the Malfoys who had no desire to get Alex back.

The train whistled.

"Well, that's my ride," she turned to him and smiled playfully.

"Goodbye," Harry attempted a weak smile, but he felt sick to his stomach. "Have a nice trip."

"Thanks," she ran off, but then stopped , hesitated and then raced back and kissed Harry. She laughed at his astonishment written on his face. "I don't know why, but a part of me wanted to do that. Think of it as a goodbye kiss." She ran back and saw her get on the train, poke her head out trough a window and wave goodbye.

Harry smiled and waved back, ignoring the tears falling down his cheeks. They continued to wave goodbye to each other until the train disappeared and then Harry lowered his hand to his freshly kissed lips.

_Goodbye, Alex._

THE END!

Thank you so much for your encouragement, support, and reviews you guys rock! : ) I'm thinking about doing a sequel, should I?


End file.
